Embarrassed
by StephanieSwan
Summary: HUMOUR ME REWRITTEN - Bella is in for the worst night of her life, when Edward discovers Videos in the back of her wardrobe , The Cullen's spend a night cuddled up on the sofa watching them with Bella.
1. Bella's First Kiss

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Bella's First Kiss**_

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

**15 minutes earlier**

I was lying on my bed, snuggling up to Edward listening to My Lullaby, when Edwards's phone went off.

"Hello" Edward answered in his velvety voice, I tried to listen to who was on the phone but could only here one side of the conversation.

"Sure,do you want us to come over right now." Edward replied to who even was on the other side of the phone,with a huge grin on his face.

"Ok we should be there in about 5 minutes. "Edward replied, putting the phone down and turning to me.

"Alice wants us to go over to our place, she says something about it will be fun."Edward said to me going, over to the CD player to turn it off.

"Ok let me have a quick human moment and I will be with you." I answered, running off to the bathroom.

**Present**

Right now I am sitting in the middle of the Cullen's living room, while they argue over who choose's a video first, and believe me, I am angry that some how when we were back at my house, Edward had found my box of videos that I had hidden at the back of my wardrobe.

"Would everyone stop arguing for just one minute" Carlisle shouted at his 'kids'. they all shut up at looked over to him.

"Thank you, now Emmett can choose first, then we will go from there ok" he said, sitting down next to his wife.

Emmett dug through the box and pulled out at video named Bella's First Kiss, this one had to be embarrassing, I can't even remember it.

Emmett passed the video over to Esme, who placed it into the VCR, the words Bella's First Kiss Popped up on the screen.

_**The video**_

* * *

_3 year old Bella was in the back garden playing on the swings, when a little boy about 4 came running over._

_"Hi Iz"_

_"Hi" Bella said, waving over at him, he ran over to her._

_"I love you," he said, Giving her a kiss._

_She got up and kneed him where it hurts and ran in the house crying saying that the stupid little boy ruined her first kiss._

_**Video ends**_

Emmett was lying on the floor laughing, while the rest of them looked at me shocked.

"Bella, who taught you that at such a young age." Esme said , Trying to hide the grin that was appearing on her face.

"My dad I think, I was too young to remember." I said, hiding my face in Edwards Chest.

"Do you know what the boys name was." Edward asked.

I looked at him, and Nodded.

"So what was his name." Alice asked, I knew she already knew , because she had seen this happen in a vision.

"His Name Is Jacob Black."

* * *

**Thank you for reading hope you like xx **

**StephanieSwan **


	2. Bath Time

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Bath Time**_

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

"THE MUTT STOLE YOUR FIRST KISS." Edward shouted getting angry, he stood up forgetting I was on his lap and I fell and hit me head, letting out a little scream Edward realized what he had just done.

"Oh god Bella I'm sorry, I forgot you were there." he said, looking ashamed of himself, I stood up and give him a little kiss telling him it was ok and I forgive him, but he would not stop apologizing so I told Alice to hurry up and choose a video.

"Got one." she said, waving a video around with a cheeky grin on her face, placing the video into the VCR.

_**BELLA'S BATH TIME**_

Oh great this is going to be embarrassing.

_"Ok its 6 o clock so that means it's time for My Little angels bath" Renee said, In to the camera with a big grin on her face,the camera turns to Bella sitting playing with her doll_

"_Does baby want a hug"bella said, looking at her doll, not noticeing her mother with the video camera._

_Renee let out a little laugh and Bella looked over to the camera, her cheeks went bright red_

"Aw she blushed" Alice said laughing..

_"Hi hunny its time for your bath" renee said._

_Bella looked at her mother and ran away screaming "it's not"_

_Renee runs after her trying to catch her, after half an hour she finally catches her, only for Bella to run out the bathroom naked, shouting "I don't want to"_

**Video ends**

"OMC, that was hilarious."Emmett said, rolling around on the floor laughing.

Edward looked at me with a stupid smile on his face, I could see he was trying hard not to laugh, looking around I noticed all the Cullen's had the same expression on their faces, hiding my face into Edward's chest I felt my cheeks start to go bright red.

* * *

**Please Review**

**Stephanieswan / stephnee-bella-rose**


	3. Bella's Halloween Costume

**Chapter 3**

**Bella the Vampire**

* * *

**Bella's pov**

Turning myself around, so that I was sitting facing the others, while sitting on Edwards lap, I tried hard not to laugh, as Alice and rose were arguing over two video's , getting a closer look I could faintly see the words written in red on the side of them.

Bella's imaginary friend and Bella the vampire

Great they both sounded embarrassing but after another 2 minutes they stopped arguing and chose one.

_**Bella the vampire**_

"_Bella your friends are here, hurry up before it's too late to go out." shouted bella's Mam, as she turned the camera towards three girls dressed as witches._

"_Am ready." Bella shouted from the top of the stairs, as the camera turned towards the stairs filming her at the top._

_Bella was dressed in a short white strapless dress, white heels, her hair was long and wavy, she had gold contacts in and was sparkling. ( Images on Profile )_

"_Ha Bella , what are you meant to be, it's Halloween ,not a night out in town" one of her friends called towards her giggling._

"_Shut up Alice, you're just jealous that am prettier than you in a Halloween costume, and I'm a vampire, so don't judge" Bella shouted at her, annoyed._

"_Hey Bella" one of her other friends called to her._

"_What Jessica?" she said getting mad_

"_BITE ME!" She screamed at Bella, before anyone had time to react Bella was at the bottom of the stairs biting her fangs into her friend's wrist._

"_Bella I was joking please let go of me" Jessica said as tears ran down her cheeks._

_Bella hearing how upset her friend was removed her fangs and blushed a bright red as she began to grow shy._

_"I'm sorry Jessica" Bella turned her head so she was looking at her friends sore wrist but what she saw was bad she fainted at the sight of her friends bleeding wrist._

**Video ends…**

"Omc Bella, you so looked like us, how you know what real vampires looked like, or should I say vampires like us?" Alice said, shocked, looking around the room I saw all the Cullen's had shocked expressions on their faces, until Emmet and Edward broke out laughing.

"Why you laughing?" I said, pulling my head further away from Edward's chest as I looked at him.

"You fainted at the sight of blood" Emmet said, before Edward had the chance to speak.

My checks began to grow a dark red as I pulled Edward back towards me, hiding my embarrassed face.

* * *

**StephanieSwan **


	4. Bella's Imaginery Friend

**Chapter 4**

**Imaginery Friend**

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

Cuddling Close into edward, i waited untill the laughter calmed down , after five minutes i pulled away from edward and grapped the tape rosalie had a few minutes ago , placing it into the VCR , I cuddled back into edward staying silent.

_**Imaginery Friend**_

_Bella was sitting in the garden under a tree_

_"Bellla hunny, who are you talking to" Renee Bella's mother asked, zooming the camera close to bella._

_"Edward, silly"she said giggling, and waving at the camera ._

_Renne zoomed out the camera_

_"Edward do you want to go on a date with me" she said putting her arm out like she was holding hands with someone and walked over to the picnik blanket in the middle of the grass and sat down._

_" I want to be a Vampire when i grow up just like you edward" bella said pretending to eat_

_Bella sat for 10 minutes talking to edward about Vampires and his family._

_**End of Video**_

Looking around the room all face's where on me, shocked at what they had just seen and heard , Turning to edward I could see the slight amusment on his face.

"Edward, was that really you ." I said getting angry at him for some reason.

"Bella" Alice shouted across at me concerned

" What is it?" i replied back as the anger built up inside me.

" Don't take this the wrong way , but who you talking to ?, Edwards not there" she said, looking at me, worry written all over her face.

" Yes he is , he's right here." i said turning towards him but he had gone.

* * *

**StephanieSwan **


	5. Bella's Wedding

**Chapter 5**

**Bella's Wedding**

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

Looking around the room i couldn't see him anywhere , where had he gone to, looking back over to alice i saw him sitting there right next to alice.

"Edward what did you do that for." i said not sounding very impressed.

"Bella seriously who are you talking to, edward's not here" Alice said moving her arms around , The weird thing is her hand went straight though edward like he was a ghost.

I broke down in tears, How can this be happening he was just there before, He's a vampire , he can't be a ghost, unless I'm dreaming.

"Bella hunny , it's ok am right here." i heard edward whisper in my ear, Looking up i saw him Smiling down at me , Jumping into his arm's i didnt let him go.

"Bella all them years ago it was me , I was really there , It's one of my powers and after just trying it out , your the only one who can see me." he said cuddling me into him.

His family looked on shocked while i just giggled.

Reaching into the box not wanting to find a really bad one i picked out the bottom video and without looking placed it into the VCR.

**Bella's Wedding**

_Their was loads of Children sitting down in a garden , dressed up their was a red carpet down the middle and a young boy in a suit waiting with a red rose in his hand another boy stood in the center he looked like a vicar_

_"boys and girls you are gathered here today to celebrate Love"_

_A piano began to play and all the children looked behind them to see bella all dressed up wearing a stunning white dress , her hair was curly and she was carrying a load of flowers and a little white box in her hand ... she looked to be about seven_

_The music stopped when she got to the end of the red carpet_

_**Seth**_

_Bella_

_Jacob_

_**"Isabella Marie swan do you love Jacob Samuel Black"**_

_"Yes I Isabella marie Swan Love Jacob Samuel Black"_

_**"Do You Jacob Samuel Black Give your Heart to Isabella Marie Swan"**_

_"Yes i jacob samel Black Give my heart to Isabella Marie Swan"_

_Bella and Jacob Kissed and everyone Clapped_

_**Video Ends**_

BELLA ! All the cullenes shouted in shock

"What" i replied laughing to myself

You got married to That Rosalie said Shocked

No i said Laughing Loudly T...That W...wa...wasnt a real wedding

So what was in Bella edward said looking annoyed that i found it funny

It was a school Play i said Calming down

* * *

_**StephanieSwan**_


End file.
